


Exiled and Hurt.

by slutinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), techno and tommy are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutinnit/pseuds/slutinnit
Summary: Techno gets woken up in the middle of the night by sounds of Tommy crying.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 258





	Exiled and Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be based off of Tommy living with Techno on the Dream SMP, but I haven't been keeping up lately and mainly used my imagination and what others have said about what's happened so apologies if it's inaccurate. This fic isn't strictly platonic, (however I wrote it intending to be platonic, but I can see how it can be misconstrued as romantic) and you may interpret it in whatever way you'd like. I already posted this on twitter, but I figured I may as well post it here too. Enjoy : )

Tommy loses it over all the torment. He's trying to peacefully sleep right now, but he just can't. He's on his bed, trying to restrain his tears as he scrunches his face, but instead starts bawling. His repressed hiccups and sniffles echo throughout the walled-in cave, becoming louder and louder each time Tommy thought about Tubbo, L'Manburg, everything. Tubbo, his best friend, was the one who exiled him. The one who banished him from his home and his friends. The one who's making him feel like this. More and more tears dripped down Tommy's face as he thought about it. He was desperately trying not to wake Techno up, but his cries just got louder. Tommy heard shuffling from across the room and immediately covered his mouth. He'd _hate_ for his older brother to see him like this.

Techno sleepily opened his eyes, barely making out what was happening from across him. His face was full of confusion, and wasn't sure if Tommy was crying or if it was his imagination. "Tommy, are you alright?" He quietly spoke, in a raspy voice. The response he got in return was a sniffle, followed by silence. The older man fully opened his eyes, sitting up. "Tommy?" He questioned, squinting his eyes through the darkness. Techno sluggishly got up, and flipped the light switch on. There on the bed across from his, sat a distressed-looking Tommy. Techno's tone immediately changed to concern, "Hey, what happened? What's wrong?" Tommy just shook his head, stuttering out a "G..Go back to sleep.." Speaking was a mistake though, because he immediately started crying again. His tears dripped down his face, his nose runny and his face flushed. He miserably rubbed his eyes, hating his life at the moment. Techno cautiously sat down next to Tommy. The usually emotionless anarchist was genuinely worried, and his heart ached to see his little brother like this. He put his arm around Tommy, rubbing his back.

Techno murmured reassurance, trying to comfort the little boy. Tommy gave in, nuzzling head on Techno's shoulder, weeping into his clothes. "I..I just.." He hiccuped, barely being able to get out a sentence. "I miss th..them..I miss them so much.." Tommy said, now full on sobbing. His tears stained his older brothers shirt, but Techno didn't mind. Right now, his main focus was on Tommy. He ruffled the boys hair, running his fingers through the softness. Techno hummed a random tune, trying to relax the poor boy that was weeping next to him. It tugged on his heart, to see him broken like this. The two boys ended up sitting there for hours, just taking in each other's presence. Tommy was beginning to grow drowsy from all the tears he had just wept, and so he laid his head on Techno's shoulder. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. Techno cautiously stood up, tucking his brother in bed. He cooed at his precious little brother. Tommy looked so delicate and fragile. He considered his options for a moment, and decided to lean down to kiss him on the forehead, whispering goodnight to him. Techno tiptoed to his bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping boy.


End file.
